Les 10 Jours de Lulukaw
by Lulukaw
Summary: Bienvenue dans le recueil de mes participations à l'événement des 10 Jours d'Aventures ! Avec un peu de chance je réussirai à poster un texte par jour comme prévu
1. Jour 1 - Aventurier préféré

Shinddha coulait. De plus en plus profondément. L'eau devenait plus froide à chaque instant. La pression augmentait sur son corps, son crâne et ses poumons qui devaient encore contenir quelques infimes bulles d'air. Mais il se laissait faire. Il se sentait bien. La fatigue qui s'était emparée de lui alors qu'il se débattait pour remonter à la surface avait disparu. La douleur avait disparu. La peur, et toute autre émotion, avait disparu. Ses pensées s'était tues. Il avait dérivé, acceptant de se faire avaler, envahir par les eaux noires teintées de rouge, attendant de perdre conscience, de disparaître avec le reste. Il avait dérivé, longtemps. Plusieurs heures. Quelques minutes ? Le temps n'existait plus à cette profondeur. Il n'y avait que l'eau, le silence, le froid.

Et cette voix. Qui n'était pas une voix. Plutôt un murmure, un crissement lointain, comme le mouvement soudain falaises abyssales, atténué par le poids de l'eau et l'immensité des océans. Mais qui l'appelait.

 _Shinddha Kory_ …

Quelque chose l'enveloppa, enveloppa tout son corps, comme pour le retenir, arrêter sa chute pourtant inexorable. Quelque chose de doux, agréable, aussi léger et immatériel qu'un courant d'eau tiède.

 _Shinddha Kory..._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, il faisait si noir alors que cela n'avait fait aucune différence. Mais la lumière était revenue. Elle ne venait pas d'en-haut, pas de la surface. Elle était ce courant autour de lui, faible, bleutée. Elle n'aidait pas à voir mais à être vue. Elle lui rappelait ces bancs de poissons ou ces algues qui s'illuminaient d'eux-mêmes dans certaines parties du Cratère.

Shinddha ne bougea pas, se laissa porter. Son corps était lourd, ses pensées semblaient devoir traverser un épais brouillard avant de se faire entendre dans son esprit. Il attendait, toujours, mais il ne coulait plus à présent.

 _Shinddha Kory, les dieux ont décidé d'arrêter ta vie ici aujourd'hui... Mais ton destin s'étend au-delà de celle-ci..._

Dans ses pensées en manque d'oxygène, Shinddha ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir encore un destin s'il mourait ici ? C'était trop tard pour lui, il était condamné, déjà mort. Dans cette couverture chaude et cette lumière rassurante il ne demandait qu'à s'endormir. Mais un picotement se fit sentir dans son bras, le long des arabesques que formaient ses marques de clan, l'éveillant encore un peu plus.

 _Shinddha Kory, ta vie s'est arrêtée aujourd'hui. Mais les élémentaires d'eau en ont décidé autrement... Par notre pouvoir qui égale celui des dieux, tu vas recevoir la grâce divine et être ainsi capable de reprendre le chemin parsemé d'obstacles menant vers ton destin._

La lumière augmenta, jusqu'à devenir aveuglante. Shinddha retrouva quelques maigres forces pour esquisser un mouvement, tenter de chasser ou saisir cette lumière. Il la vit entrer en lui, faiblissant peu à peu, il sentit la force du courant parcourir ses membres, ses muscles et ses veines gelés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet, sa peur revint d'un coup, sa douleur aussi. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais le pouvoir qui prenait possession de son corps lui redonnait la vie. Son esprit se fit clair, enfin, il pouvait bouger, ses mouvements étaient fluides à nouveau.

 _Ta nouvelle vie commence ici, Shinddha Kory. Fais bon usage du pouvoir que nous t'offrons et accomplis le destin qui vous attend. A présent va, demi-élémentaire._

Sans avoir le temps de se poser plus de questions sur le nouveau pouvoir qui l'emplissait, ou sur le « vous » que l'entité avait utilisé, Shinddha se sentit repoussé à toute vitesse vers la surface qu'il avait quittée depuis ce qu'il ressentait comme une éternité. Il ferma les yeux pour supporter la vitesse et la lumière blanche qui se faisait de plus en plus éblouissante à chaque instant. Et soudain, il respira. Jamais de son ancienne vie il ne s'était rendu compte du bonheur de pouvoir respirer, de sentir tout son corps profiter de l'oxygène. Il avala à grandes inspirations, remplit ses poumons de l'air frais qui lui avait cruellement manqué tout ce temps. Une fois son souffle repris, il regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour à la surface, agenouillé dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il vit son reflet... qui avait tant changé. Sa peau pâle et bleutée, ses iris d'un bleu glacial. Mais il était à nouveau en vie.

Ainsi renaissait Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau.


	2. Jour 2 - Antagoniste préféré

_Hey~ Voilà pour ma participation en cette seconde journée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'antagoniste préféré donc j'ai surtout pris celui qui m'inspirait le plus (c'est à dire un minimum par rapport aux autres), Vladimir Hannibal. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seule une bougie à demi fondue éclairait juste assez le bureau en désordre, recouvert de papiers, livres et autres dispositifs et outils étranges à l'utilisation difficile à déterminer. Assis, presque prostré sur une chaise de bois inconfortable, un homme écrivait fébrilement, noircissait d'encre les pages positionnées juste sous la flamme pour profiter autant que possible de sa lumière. Des paragraphes désordonnés, aux mots serrés, ou au contraire trop allongés et espacés, rendus illisibles par la hâte aux yeux du simple lecteur qui ne les aurait pas écrits de lui-même, des notes, des abréviations et schémas chaotiques aux traits tremblants, quelques trous et déchirures par endroits laissés par la plume manquant de se briser sous la pression trop importante exercée par la main fiévreuse de leur auteur. Aucun espace du moindre morceau de papier présent sur le bureau n'avait échappé aux théories, calculs, résultats, prévisions, recherches frénétiques qu'il notait sans s'octroyer la moindre pause.

Il était si concentré et imperturbable qu'il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte face à lui, ce ne fut que lorsque la lumière extérieure vint le troubler qu'il releva la tête avec agacement pour voir l'un de ses serviteurs entrer avec un petit sachet de toile dans les mains, une expression à la fois craintive et exaltée sur le visage. Il s'adressa à lui sans pour autant faire un pas de plus dans la pièce.

\- Maître Hannibal, l'opération a été succès, nous avons pu en extraire une bonne partie, tout s'est passé exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu.

Avec une impatience difficilement contenue, Vladimir Hannibal tendit impérieusement le bras vers lui.

\- Eh bien, donne-moi ça ! Et retournes-y, ne vous arrêtez pas tant que vous pouvez en obtenir plus !

Le serviteur déposa sa bourse et repartit après s'être incliné respectueusement et, aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, le chevalier Vlad défit le lacet pour observer son contenu. Une dizaine de ce qui paraissait être de simples pierres précieuses s'étalait sur le carré de toile brune, des pierres aux contours irréguliers, aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes. Mais si l'on regardait de plus près, il semblait y avoir un mouvement à l'intérieur, un courant d'énergie, presque imperceptible. Des gemmes de pouvoir. Il en brandit une de couleur rouge à hauteur de ses yeux, qui accrocha la lumière de la flamme et l'amplifia, la refléta aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un sourire, à la limite de la démence s'empara de son visage. Enfin. Ses projets portaient enfin leurs fruits. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus – il n'était jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu -, il pourrait mettre en place son rituel et achever son objectif. Il allait enfin rendre les humains et simples mortels égaux aux dieux et autres êtres magiques. Les rendre dépourvus de leur chère magie qui les rendait si supérieurs.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de son gênant collaborateur pensant œuvrer à un tout autre but.

.


	3. Jour 3 - Personnage secondaire préféré

_Hello~_

 _Parce qu'on a besoin de personnages féminins forts dans cette série, un petit moment épique pour notre belle lancière, Arcana !_

* * *

.

Courant à toute vitesse sur l'étroit chemin de montagne, manquant de se tordre les chevilles à chaque irrégularité de la roche, Arcana priait l'Eglise de l'Ombre pour réussir à arriver à temps. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Si seulement, si seulement il n'en avait pas encore fait qu'à sa tête, si seulement il l'avait écoutée avant de partir seul encore une fois !

Elle arriva finalement près de l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué et s'arrêta net devant la scène qui lui glaça le sang. Trois hommes armés de hache et d'épées lui tournaient le dos, sans l'avoir entendue arriver. Ils entouraient un autre homme, aux cheveux ébènes et à la peau pâle, à terre, visiblement blessé. Bragg, qui l'avait vue, releva la tête et lui adressa un discret sourire d'excuse et de douleur. Arcana serra les dents et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Elle aurait deux mots à lui dire sitôt qu'elle se serait chargée de tout ça.

Arcana attrapa d'un geste rapide et habitué sa lance accrochée dans son dos, plaça d'instinct ses mains de part et d'autre de l'arme pour lui assurer équilibre, stabilité et agilité, et prit appui sur son pied droit et fléchit son genou gauche. Prête à combattre, elle héla ses trois futurs adversaires et, alors que deux se retournaient et que le dernier levait sa hache au-dessus de Bragg, s'élança. Avec une rapidité presque aveuglante elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de son intendant et de sa lance, bloqua avec aisance la course de la lame qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui un instant plus tôt. Penchée en arrière sous la force du coup, elle dut lutter quelques secondes pour garder son équilibre avant de réussir à se redresser et, d'un effort supplémentaire, d'envoyer voler la hache à quelques mètres sur le côté, hors des mains de l'ennemi. Elle jeta à l'intendant un regard rapide se voulant empreint de froideur mais ne put empêcher un petit sifflement d'agacement et d'inquiétude de lui échapper. La blessure était sérieuse. Elle devait se dépêcher. Sans se préoccuper des regards de colère mêlés de surprise des trois hommes, elle fit un pas de côté pour se placer entre eux et Bragg, leur montrant qu'elle était là pour le protéger et qu'ils devraient la tuer pour espérer l'atteindre. Et elle ne comptait pas mourir.

Ils n'étaient que trois, dont celui qu'elle avait désarmé mais qui avait sorti un couteau de chasse de sa veste. Les deux autres portaient une épée légère maniable à une seule main. Rapides mais à courte portée, elle avait l'avantage grâce à sa lance et il serait facile de leur faire lâcher prise. Campée sur ses appuis, Arcana commença à décrire de larges arcs de cercle pour les faire reculer. Agacés de ne pouvoir la toucher, ils tentèrent de la prendre par surprise en attaquant tous les trois, faisant fi de la lance qui faisait siffler l'air autour d'eux. Esquivant chaque coup sans difficulté, elle se mit à riposter, cognant le poignet tenant le couteau de l'avant du manche pour le désarmer encore une fois, frappant le torse d'un autre assaillant de l'arrière pour lui couper le souffle et balayant les jambes du dernier pour le faire chuter. Arcana tournoyait, dansait avec son arme, concentrée, ses longs cheveux et ses vêtements accompagnant, épousant la courbe de chacun de ses mouvements gracieux et puissants. Ses ennemis se démenaient inutilement autour d'elle, brassant l'air de gestes maladroits, saccadés, submergés par la force, la beauté et la détermination dans le style de combat de la lancière imperturbable. En quelques instants, toute arme hostile gisait au sol, leurs manieurs à genoux devant elle, à bout de souffle. Ils utilisèrent leurs dernières forces pour s'enfuir en trébuchant sur le sol irrégulier. Arcana ne les retint pas. Elle ne les aurait tués que si elle y avait été obligée. Seul Bragg comptait. A peine essoufflée, la combattante les regarda disparaître pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas puis se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle venait de protéger. L'intendant venait de perdre connaissance. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'étendue de la blessure. Elle pouvait faire de son mieux pour retarder l'échéance, mais quoi qu'elle fasse il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Pourquoi, pourquoi diable s'entêtait-il toujours à aller affronter le danger de lui-même, lui qui avait toujours refuser d'apprendre à manier les armes ! Elle lui avait juré loyauté et fidélité, lui avait fait serment d'être et de rester à la fois son épée et son bouclier, et pourtant...

Arcana écarta quelques mèches de cheveux noires du visage aux traits tirés par la douleur, fit de son mieux pour bander la plaie béante de façon à contenir autant que possible l'hémorragie, puis attacha sa lance à son flanc avant de hisser Bragg sur son dos. Elle entreprit de redescendre ainsi de la montagne, en quête d'un endroit pouvant apporter de meilleurs soins. Elle avait juré loyauté et fidélité, fait serment d'être l'épée, le bouclier et l'appui. Peu importait combien de fois il se mettrait en danger. Elle irait le chercher, à chaque fois, mettrait sa vie en jeu pour lui. Elle serait là, pour lui, jusqu'au bout.


	4. Jour 4 - MJs

_J'ai pas pu choisir un seul MJ donc en voilà deux. Bon c'est clairement pas génial mais je me suis bien amusée donc j'espère que ça vous fera rire aussi, et puis faut bien sortir de la description et s'entraîner au dialogue des fois !_

* * *

.

\- Shin, tu es arrivé dans la ville de Kloren avec tes compagnons, il fait nuit noire, les ruelles sont plongées dans l'obscurité et quelque chose pourrait aisément en surgir, fais-moi un test de perception s'il te plaît.

Le joueur incarnant le personnage de Shinddha Kory entra la commande sur son clavier lui permettant de jeter ses dés, mais demanda alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer :

\- J'ai un malus parce que j'ai pas de vision de nuit ou pas ?

\- Hm, oui je te donne un malus de di-

\- De vingt. Mais tu as ta compétence vie en nature.

\- Mais non Fred, ils sont dans une ville pas dans la nature !

\- Ah ouais. Bon malus de dix alors vas-y.

Un silence gêné prit place dans le groupe, Krayn une main désespérée posée sur le front, Bob retenant difficilement un fou rire et Seb se raclant légèrement la gorge avant de finalement effectuer son jet. Vingt-cinq, réussi.

Fred reprit la parole pour lui décrire à son tour ce qu'il voyait :

\- Alors Shin, alors que tu avances, tes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et tu remarques, sur ta gauche, un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil. Tu aperçois, tu crois apercevoir, une jeune femme emmi-

\- Une vieille femme.

\- … Très bien, une vieille femme emmitouflée dans une cape de fourrure et qui tient un grand parchemin dans ses mains- Quoi encore Mahyar ?

\- Rien, rien, juste, on avait dit qu'elle tenait une clé mais c'est pas grave...

\- Non on avait dit un parchemin même qu'elle doit leur donner pour leur dire de se rendre au château machin pour trouver le PNJ de la quête !

\- Mais non justement c'est la clé qui doit leur permettre de rentrer par la grille derrière et...

Un profond soupir collectif s'empara des trois joueurs tandis que la dispute entre Fred et Mahyar continuait en arrière-plan. C'était ainsi depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Ils étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord sur le moindre élément de leur scénario ou des règles du jeu, et malgré l'indulgence et la bonne humeur de leurs camarades, l'ambiance était un orage constamment sur le point d'éclater. Bob, Krayn et Seb se lancèrent un regard exaspéré à travers leurs webcams puis retournèrent leur attention vers la dispute qui prenait des airs enfantins, dans l'espoir d'encore réussir à la calmer, lorsqu'ils entendirent à travers leurs écouteurs des bruits de clics et de claviers en provenance de Mahyar.

\- Ok très bien, ben tiens voilà y a plus de vieille, ni de clé, ni de parchemin comme ça c'est réglé !

\- Ah ouais, mais moi aussi je peux jouer comme ça attends, regarde ce que je fais d'Eden... !

\- Eh non non oh vous touchez pas à Eden c'est moi qui la contrôle d'abord !

\- C'est le MJ qui contrôle ! s'exclamèrent-il à l'unisson.

Il n'y avait bien que sur ce point qu'ils trouvaient un accord.

\- Les mecs, les mecs faut vous calmer ! On recommence, on joue tranquille, posé, y a aucune raison de s'engueuler...

\- Oh ta gueule Bob.

Et sur ce point-là aussi. Le conflit continuait à battre son plein et sur la carte de jeu présente à l'écran l'on pouvait voir se tracer des dessins plus puérils les uns que les autres ainsi que personnages, habitations et effets spéciaux disparaître ou apparaître au fil des piques et attaques lancées de chaque côté.

\- Bon, commença Seb, au pire on les laisse continuer et on va jouer tout seuls ? Une partie de Rocket League ?

\- Allez !

Sur ces dernières paroles, les trois joueurs coupèrent les micros de Fred et Mahyar, non sans entendre une dernière critique sur les tokens de ce dernier.

Essayer une partie avec deux maîtres du jeu, quelle idée à la con !


	5. Jour 5 - ÉchecSuccès critique

_Hey~_

 _Premièrement, si qui que ce soit m'a réellement crue lorsque j'ai écrit dans le résumé que je posterai une fois par jour, eh bien c'est qu'on ne se connait pas encore x) Bon, pour ma défense j'ai surtout été privée d'internet pendant près d'une semaine, mais bref ! Il est temps de rattraper mon retard !_

 _Voilà donc l'un de mes échecs critiques préférés !_

* * *

.

Bradok, ainsi que le groupe d'aventuriers accompagné d'Eden, se tenait devant la rivière dont la traversée leur permettrait d'accéder à l'antre du prêtre Sanguinus situé derrière la cascade. Traînant en arrière, le pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé râlait bruyamment entre deux quintes de toux. Alors que le mercenaire allait suggérer que Shinddha serait probablement le plus approprié pour ouvrir la marche, le paladin du groupe s'avança le premier vers le courant.

\- Bon allez les gars suivez-moi.

\- Euh... Sire, vous devriez peut-être au moins-

Un cri, suivi du bruit du métal s'entrechoquant et d'éclaboussures se firent entendre avant qu'il ne pût terminer sa phrase. _Retirer votre armure avant..._

Derrière lui le rire franc et clair de Bob retentit en même temps que s'ouvraient des paris avec Shin à propos d'une potentielle chute de Bradok et Grunlek qui se précipitaient pour aider Théo dont les appels et injures étaient entrecoupés par un gargouillis d'eau provoqué par le courant. A la grande déception de Balthazar, ils réussirent à relever sans trop de mal le guerrier qui finit par arriver sur l'autre rive en restant dos à eux, les épaules droites et dignes, le regard au loin, tandis que son armure déversait l'eau qu'elle avait accumulée.

\- Sire... Ça va aller, Sire ?

\- Je suis un paladin.

Et alors que Bradok regardait Théo qui recommençait à avancer comme si de rien n'était en faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la main qu'il lui tendait alors même que son armure de métal faisait un bruit d'éponge à chaque pas, les voix de ses autres compagnons se firent entendre derrière lui.

\- Me lâche pas Shin ! Me lâche pas putain ! Je veux pas me noyer !

\- Mais Bob c'est que de l'eau et elle t'arrive à peine aux genoux !

\- Les gars, j'ai de l'eau dans l'œil j'vois plus rien...

Et même si personne ne pouvait deviner ce que pensait le mercenaire derrière son masque d'impassibilité, il était plus que probable qu'il était en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et comment ces quatre aventuriers avaient bien pu sauver le Cratère.


	6. Jour 6 - Passage préféré

\- Shin, Grunlek continuez à retenir l'armure, Bob viens avec moi !

Théo partit le premier après avoir paré un dernier coup à l'attention du nain et commença à descendre l'échelle, Bob à sa suite, pour poursuivre les filaments vaporeux de lumière violacée projetés par son bouclier. Arrivé en bas, il avança avec assurance, bouclier levé au-dessus de sa tête, pour animer l'armure que Grunlek lui avait indiquée plus tôt et protéger le mage qui passait derrière lui. Détournant l'épée, il se remit à courir pour rattraper Balthazar et se replacer devant lui au moment où une nouvelle armure levait son épée tandis que le couloir tournait sur la gauche. Comme pour la précédente, il dévia rapidement l'arme avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. A la moitié du couloir, il vit le mage ralentir pour observer quelque chose sur le mur, des tableaux auxquels il ne prêta pas attention et pressa Bob d'accélérer à nouveau. Une troisième fois, une armure s'anima et donna un coup d'épée, une troisième fois Théo para et détourna la lame. Le paladin commençait à s'essouffler mais tenait encore bon et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent à un croisement dont les deux couloirs se rejoignaient plus loin. S'accordant d'un regard, Balthazar prit à droite, veillant à rester plus lent pour laisser Théo traverser le couloir de gauche et arriver devant lui à la sortie. Alors que chacun s'approchait du bout, deux armures se mirent à bouger lentement. Bob voulut s'arrêter avant de se faire frapper pas leurs épées, mais au même moment Théo arriva devant lui, sortant sa propre épée et posant un genou à terre pour parer les deux coups à la fois. Bob se faufila à toute vitesse derrière le bouclier et finit par arriver devant trois vasques contenant chacune une eau de couleur différente et une statue qui semblait attendre, la paume de la main tournée vers le ciel. Il regarda tour à tour chaque élément, cherchant dans son esprit et ses connaissances la moindre information qui lui permettrait de résoudre l'énigme. Il était clair qu'il devait recueillir de l'eau dans le gobelet de fer qui était posé à côté, puis le poser dans la main de la statue. Mais laquelle ? Ou lesquelles ? Quelle couleur était la bonne ?

\- Bob dépêche-toi !

\- J'y travaille !

Derrière Théo, les armures qu'ils avaient dépassées plus tôt commençaient à se diriger vers lui, leurs pas lourds résonnant dans le couloir souterrain, tandis que d'autres bruits aussi peu rassurants leur parvenaient également de plus loin, là où ils avait laissé Grunlek et Shin aux mains de la première armure. Bob se força à se concentrer au maximum malgré l'urgence. Il devait fouiller sa mémoire. Toutes ses connaissances en énigmes, manipulation magique, golems. Rien, il ne trouvait rien qui puisse lui apporter une solution ! Il commençait doucement à paniquer lorsque Théo, se rappelant soudain ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son compagnon plus tôt, lui cria :

\- Les tableaux, Bob, les tableaux !

Bien sûr ! Les couleurs des eaux étaient les mêmes que celles des tableaux qu'il avait regretté de ne pouvoir admirer plus longtemps. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'harmonie, du mélange sublime que formaient le rose, le bleu et le jaune. D'un coup, il attrapa le gobelet, le remplit dans chacune des vasques, le secoua rapidement pour mélanger les couleurs et se précipita pour le poser sur la statue. Alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder vers Théo, il remarqua que les armures s'étaient aussitôt figées. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il les vit tourner la tête vers lui. Il jura, croyant qu'elles allaient l'attaquer alors qu'elles se relevaient lentement, relâchant enfin la pression sur Théo. Mais les armures repartirent en arrière, toutes en même temps, jusqu'à se replacer dans les renfoncements des murs d'où elles étaient sorties, et ne bougèrent plus. Un silence se fit dans les couloirs. Puis, alors que Bob se mettait à sourire alors que Théo le rejoignait, fier d'avoir trouvé la solution à l'énigme, deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre et Shin et Grunlek, sains et saufs, s'avancèrent vers eux.

Le groupe était à nouveau complet, et personne n'était blessé. Il était temps de poursuivre leur route à travers les souterrains des intendants.


	7. Jour 7 - Ship

_Bonjour~_

 _Je continue à rattraper mon retard, avec le septième jour et le ship ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, je n'en ai pas vraiment de préféré puisque je les aime tous, du Thélthazar au Trilek (non, vous ne voulez pas savoir) en passant par le Maninddha. Mais il y avait le début de celui-ci qui traînait dans mes dossiers depuis près d'un an, alors j'ai décidé de le terminer ! Bonne lecture~_

* * *

.

Recroquevillé dans sa cape en fourrure rouge sombre, une tisane fumante entre les mains, Bob était assis contre un arbre devant un lac gelé. Frigorifié, il observait, non sans admiration, Shin qui glissait avec grâce sur la glace depuis près d'une demi-heure déjà.

Le groupe avait fait halte la veille alors que le jour commençait à tomber, cédant aux plaintes du pyromage qui ne pouvait supporter le froid plus longtemps. Mais la neige tombée en abondance durant la nuit les avait empêchés de repartir au matin et ils étaient désormais bloqués ici pour au moins une journée de plus.

Si Balthazar ne cessait de râler à cause du froid, de la neige et de Théo qui refusait de le laisser dormir toute la journée dans la tente, Shin lui était aux anges de voir l'étendue d'eau recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Se fabriquant lui-même une paire de lames grâce à ses pouvoirs, il s'était élancé sitôt levé pour aller patiner.

Depuis l'endroit où il s'était installé après avoir été chassé du feu par Grunlek préparant le petit-déjeuner, Bob regardait son ami effectuer arabesques, sauts, boucles, piqués, pirouettes, l'admirait glisser avec aisance, patiner en arrière sans même regarder la direction qu'il prenait, se baisser si bas, si près de la glace que le mage craignait qu'il ne tombe à chaque instant, tourner et tourner sur lui-même en laissant quelques longues mèches de cheveux noirs s'échapper de sa capuche. Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour le demi-élémentaire qui aimait tant la neige et le froid. Et contrairement à lui, il ne se plaignait jamais lorsque le groupe devait parcourir les régions les plus chaudes du Cratère. Peut-être pouvait-il faire un effort pour une fois lui aussi.

Commençant à se perdre dans ses pensées, Bob sursauta lorsque Shinddha arriva au bord du lac dans un dérapage soulevant des gerbes de poudreuse et de paillettes de glace et s'adressa à lui après avoir baissé son masque.

\- Je patine si bien que ça pour que tu ne me lâches pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, ou tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Moi, aller sur un truc froid, dur et glissant plutôt que rester au chaud sous ma cape ? Tu rêves mon grand !

Devant le sourire en coin de Shin, le mage se rendit compte qu'il venait d'admettre avoir passé son temps à l'admirer, et qu'il avait également brisé la résolution qu'il avait prise à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais le demi-élémentaire avançait déjà vers lui sans se soucier des lames qu'il portait toujours aux pieds et vint saisir son bras pour le relever, renversant au passage la tasse dont il n'avait pas bu une gorgée depuis qu'il s'était assis.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'apprendre un peu, c'est pas si difficile tu vas voir !

Arraché à son confortable cocon de fourrure, Balthazar se mit à protester, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, en commençant à suivre Shin. En vérité, l'idée de passer un moment seul à seul avec Shin n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, et l'archer semblait lui aussi si heureux de pouvoir partager du temps avec lui ! Il pourrait peut-être lui faire apprécier quelque chose dans cette saison qu'il détestait tant.

Bob grimaça néanmoins d'appréhension lorsque, arrivés au bord de l'étendue gelée, le demi-élémentaire lui façonna une paire de lame pour ses bottes avant de remonter sur la glace en tendant les bras vers lui avec un sourire engageant. Le mage prit ses mains et posa un pied avec hésitation, puis l'autre et... glissa aussitôt en arrière, s'agrippant à Shin qui le retint fermement en riant sans perdre son équilibre. Il le redressa en tenant ses coudes, l'aida à trouver son équilibre en lui faisant resserrer un peu les chevilles et plier les genoux. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut placé et aligné correctement, il le lâcha, malgré ses protestations paniquées dignes d'un chat qu'on voudrait jeter à l'eau.

\- Tu vois, tout va bien. Ne bats pas des bras comme ça, tu vas juste reperdre l'équilibre. Voilà c'est bien comme ça, détends-toi un peu.

Il lui reprit les mains et, commença à le tirer avec lui, tout doucement. Il sentait les mains de Bob crispées dans les siennes et voyait ses jambes trembler alors qu'il était concentré à garder la bonne distance entre ses deux pieds, sans plus dire un seul mot. Shin sourit. Dès qu'il devait sortir de ses livres et de sa magie, Bob devenait si vulnérable !

Patinant toujours en arrière, il continua à donner des conseils au mage, corrigeant sa position au besoin, accélérant peu à peu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il commença à dessiner des courbes tandis que Bob prenait peu à peu de l'assurance, esquissant quelques pas pour patiner plutôt que se laisser glisser. Sa prise sur les mains de Shin se relâcha un peu, se raffermit parfois lorsqu'il trébuchait, mais le demi-élémentaire était toujours là pour le retenir à temps. Petit à petit, Bob arrêta de regarder ses propres pieds pour relever le regard sur Shin, un grand sourire, presque enfantin, aux lèvres. Rougissant légèrement, Shinddha commença à le faire tourner avec lui, Bob suivant et s'adaptant d'instinct à ses mouvements. Ils se mirent à danser, tous les deux sur la glace, Balthazar mené par Shin, entraîné dans ses courbes, ses tournoiements, ses boucles. Lorsque son partenaire eut trouvé suffisamment de confiance en lui, Shin lâcha une de ses mains pour venir se placer à ses côtés et lui faire parcourir avec plus d'aisance le lac gelé. En dehors du lac, il n'y avait plus rien. La magie de ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux et sembla durer, longtemps, une éternité peut-être. Ils dansaient ensemble, une danse parfois saccadée, aux pas hésitants et titubants, une danse accompagnée de chutes et de presque chutes, de jurons, de cris et d'éclats de rire. Les mains se joignaient, se lâchaient, se tournaient autour, se rattrapaient, s'accrochaient, ne se lâchaient plus. Les regards, l'un de feu et l'autre de glace, se cherchaient, se croisaient, s'attiraient, se capturaient, ne se lâchaient plus. La neige s'était remise à tomber autour d'eux, pour les accompagner, pour les envelopper de sa grâce blanche, de sa douceur, de sa légèreté. Ils dansaient, ils dansaient, et ils ne voyaient plus qu'eux deux en train de danser sur la glace, en train de danser sous les flocons.

Mais la magie ne pouvait durer éternellement. A force de ne plus rien voir autour d'eux, il était évident qu'un obstacle finirait par se dresser. Glissant toujours ensemble, l'un près de l'autre, aucun des deux ne remarqua le bord du lac, derrière Shin. Alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux, les patins de Shin butèrent soudain sur quelque chose et il tomba en arrière, entraînant Bob, qui n'aurait de toute façon pas su comment s'arrêter. Allongé sur le dos, Shin réceptionna donc Balthazar qui vint s'écraser sur lui. Sonnés, ils continuèrent à se regarder, tous les deux au sol, dans la neige, un long moment, jusqu'à entendre un toussotement et une voix au-dessus d'eux.

\- Bon les reines des neiges, vous venez manger ?

Ils relevèrent les yeux vers Théo, qui commençait déjà à tourner les talons pour retourner près du feu, puis se redressèrent, un peu embarrassés, avant d'éclater de rire. Le moment sur la glace était brisé, mais ils étaient heureux de l'avoir partagé. Et Bob remercia Shin de lui avoir fait oublier le froid pendant un temps, impatient de pouvoir recommencer à danser.


	8. Jour 9 - Headcanon

_Non il n'y a pas de jour 8 sur le joueur préféré, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration suffisante, désolée. Donc voici le neuvième avec un headcanon, Mani et ses araignées._

* * *

.

Dans la forêt d'Émeraude, sur le chemin menant à la Vieille Tour, les aventuriers étaient repartis de l'endroit où ils avaient fait la rencontre tragique d'un nain et d'une araignée géante. Rien n'avait plus bougé depuis, et le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que, quelques heures plus tard, une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir et émettant un tintement métallique à chaque pas fasse son apparition en ces lieux, et découvre le massacre qui y avait pris place.

Avec horreur, Mani l'elfe regarda autour de lui les flaques d'acide, où ne restaient que quelques morceaux d'os inidentifiables, plusieurs cadavres, celui d'un nain affreusement mutilé, brûlé par endroit et commençant à se dissoudre, de nombreuses araignées recroquevillées, écrasées ou carbonisées, et une autre, beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande, mais bel et bien morte également. Faisant fi du reste, Mani se précipita vers celle-ci. Elle était si grande et belle, il aurait tant aimé l'admirer ! Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Caressant doucement l'une de ses longues pattes duveteuses, il murmura quelques prières pour son repos. Il était triste du sort qu'avait vécu cette créature, détestait que quiconque fasse du mal à n'importe quel animal. Sous prétexte qu'elle était trop grande, trop effrayante, trop anormale, on l'avait tuée ! Alors que c'étaient ses tortionnaires qui étaient eux entrés sur son territoire en premier ! Aucun animal, à part l'humain et ce qui s'en rapproche, n'attaque sans raison. L'araignée en avait forcément une aussi. Sûrement pas la faim car elle aurait tendu ses toiles en embuscade. Alors elle devait protéger quelque chose. Un nid ! Elles protégeaient toutes un nid !

Mani partit à travers les arbres et les buissons pour tenter de trouver le nid, qui devait être situé dans les parages, et à présent abandonné. Il le trouva au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Des araignées de cette taille ont l'avantage de ne pas être facilement dissimulables. Le nid était là, dans les arbres, formant un enchevêtrement de toiles et masses blanchâtres à l'aspect quelque peu visqueux. Une grande partie avait été détruite. Les ennemis avaient probablement profité de l'absence de la mère. Mais elle était heureusement revenue plus tôt, et leur avait fait payer. L'elfe attristé et révolté s'avança parmi les œufs pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Il perçut quelques légers mouvements à travers certaines membranes, mais les pertes étaient considérables. Beaucoup de ces petites créatures avaient été tuées avant même de naître. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour les protéger. A part lui.

Des jours durant, Mani resta auprès des œufs, s'en occupa du mieux qu'il pouvait, les protégea de chaque animal venu profiter d'une telle opportunité. Il n'était cependant pas une araignée lui-même et ne pouvait leur apporter les meilleures conditions. Il désespérait chaque heure, chaque jour, de voir les mouvements s'arrêter, la vie s'éteindre, un œuf après l'autre. Mais sa détermination ne faiblissait pas. Enfin, le jour de l'éclosion arriva. Un matin, il vit une petite patte noire, fine et luisante qui commençait à percer la membrane de son œuf. Il avait réussi ! Des larmes et des étoiles dans les yeux, Mani observa avec fierté et émerveillement cette petite chose qui était en train de naître. Une autre, juste à côté, était en train de sortir elle aussi. Il les encouragea de toutes ses forces, les regarda se frayer un chemin vers la lumière naissante, et enfin, enfin il vit leurs huit petits yeux rougeâtres et leurs minuscules crochets mordant dans le vide en quête de nourriture. Mani prit les deux bébés araignées dans ses mains pour les admirer et leur donner leur tout premier repas. Elles étaient bien plus petites qu'elles n'auraient dû, à côté de leur maman géante, elles auraient fait pâle figure. Mais pour leur nouveau papa, elles étaient parfaites, à la taille de ses paumes. Cependant, malgré son attente, il n'y eut pas une éclosion de plus. Aucune autre n'avait survécu. Mais Mani était incommensurablement heureux d'avoir réussi à donner la vie à deux de ces êtres. Il caressa avec tendresse les carapaces noires de ses deux petites protégées. Après les avoir nourries, il les baptisa. Appela la première née Nina, et la seconde, Gawëll. Puis il décida qu'il allait être temps de repartir, et de laisser au lieu le repos qu'il méritait.

Il posa les deux araignées sur ses épaules et elles allèrent aussitôt se cacher dans ses épaisses tresses. Mani reprit ainsi sa route, avec ses deux nouvelles compagnes.


	9. Jour 10 - Merci Aventures

Et voilà, avec un peu de retard, mes dix jours se terminent aujourd'hui. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tous ces textes malgré quelques imprévus, et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à les lire.

Il est temps de remercier avec ce dernier prompt, alors merci. Merci infiniment, à Aventures, à l'équipe, à la fanbase, aux artistes, aux auteurs, aux amis extraordinaires que j'ai rencontrés pendant ces deux années géniales, à Minouze pour avoir organisé cet événement, merci, merci, merci.

Je parais peut-être exagérer un peu, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas, quand je dis que ces deux années ont été jusqu'ici les meilleures de ma vie. Aventures est arrivé dans un moment où je n'étais pas en grande forme, et la fanbase dans un moment où je n'allais pas bien du tout. J'y ai trouvé des personnes incroyables, j'en rencontre toujours de nouvelles, et vous êtes et resterez pour moi mon plus grand soutien pour encore très longtemps, toujours j'espère, même au-delà d'Aventures. Grâce à vous, j'ai repris l'écriture, je ne vois plus ma vie sans aujourd'hui, je _veux_ en faire ma vie, je me suis considérablement améliorée, je m'améliore toujours. Je me suis fait des amis très proches (qui se reconnaîtront forcément), chose presque impossible pour moi habituellement, je discute, j'échange, j'arrive à dire ce que je pense et je ne peux plus m'imaginer sans vous. Vous rencontrer, écrire, échanger avec vous ne m'a pas seulement fait du bien ici, mais aussi en dehors de mon écran, vous m'aidez un peu plus chaque jour à changer pour ce que je veux être et je vous en remercie.

Il y a eu aussi les défis d'Aventures qu'on a lancés depuis quelques mois avec Ninlhinn et Minouze, qui ont été une excellente surprise tant pour les participations que pour les reviews et commentaires reçus, qui ont permis, - et ça m'a fait si plaisir en voyant ça ! - d'encourager certains à commencer ou reprendre l'écriture, le dessin, à laisser quelques mots aux autres. C'était un petit événement, créé en une nuit sur un coup de tête, pour tenter de relancer un peu la communauté qui commençait à se faire timide, et il a été accueilli avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que je l'aurais espéré, alors pour ça aussi merci !

Je pourrais continuer des heures, vous remercier tous un par un, mais j'aimerais garder ça assez court, donc merci encore, merci Aventures, et merci à tous ceux qui font vivre cette série, que ce soient les joueurs, l'équipe derrière ou les créateurs. Merci beaucoup !


End file.
